dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Falls in The Heart
|number=24 |image=Snow falls in the heart cover.jpg |Airdate=September 11, 2003 |romanji=Kokoro ni Yuki ga Furu |kanji=心に雪が降る |opening=Byakuya ~True Light~ |ending=Caged Bird |previous=The Second Hand of Time |next=The Black Wings }} Snow Falls in The Heart is the 24th episode of the D.N.Angel anime. Dark battles Krad to retrieve the Wedge of Time. With Satoshi’s assistance, the Ice and Dark tale is brought to an end as snow falls down upon the city. Summary As the sun begins to set, the Harada twins watch through a window in the tower with horror. Satoshi Hiwatari’s glasses shatter on the ground as he struggles to hold back Krad, his hair already turning blond. Krad stands up, smiling, and Dark lunges toward him only to be forced back as the sword is swung at his chest. Krad flies towards him and swings again, throwing Dark through a window. The girls run down the stairs as Dark falls. He loses his grip on the painting in his arm and regains consciousness before he can hit the ground. While Dark clutches his chest in pain, Krad sneaks up from behind and stabs him through the shoulder. Dark screams and struggles in agony; the Rutile no longer numbing his pain. Krad taunts and tempts him to keep Daisuke’s body for himself. Dark grabs the blade and forces Krad back, punching him in the abdomen repeatedly. Krad collapses on the ground soon after. Declaring that only he can order himself around, Dark shouts at Krad, who stands and proudly acknowledges Dark as his other half. Risa shouts from the stairs in concern and runs towards the two angels. She is lifted into the air by a glowing light. Dark tries to stop Krad from hurting her but is too weak to move. Krad, annoyed by Risa’s presence, tightens his magic grip on her and only when Riku stands boldly in front of him, does he lower the younger twin and approach the elder. Binding her in place with the same golden glow, Krad swings the sword at Riku. Dark grabs her at the last second and flies them beyond the treeline. Moving to follow them, Krad is stopped by Risa, who pleads at “Hiwatari”. Standing in front of the kneeling girl, he struggles as Satoshi tries to seize control. While he screams, Risa tries to escape but is trapped in the golden glow again and collapses as Krad transforms in a bright light. In the forest, Dark and Riku lay on the ground, with the latter still unconscious. He tries to recover his strength despite his injury. With finds them and drags the blackened painting into the clearing. Satoshi arrives as well with the sword and a roll of paintbrushes, informing him that Risa is safe. He calls Dark’s bluff on continuing the fight and then examines the painting with a glowing hand. The life of the painting is fading so he begins work on restoring the artwork with paint and brushes, stating that he will open an entrance into the world of the painting and complete the task that his ancestors could not. With Daisuke’s fully restored painting in front of them, Satoshi explains that he can recreate any painting due to being a Hikari. Dark offers an explanation in return: Daisuke is the first Niwa to attempt to create his own art. The two enemies smile at each other before Dark summons With’s wings and enters the painting. In the snowy landscape, Daisuke and Freedert stare at their own version of his painting, with flashes of her grassy hillside appearing around them. She collapses on the ground, growing weaker as the life of the Second Hand of Time fades. Daisuke must also leave soon or he will suffer the same fate. Daisuke reminds her of her promise to wait for Elliot. Outside, Satoshi draws the windmill where it all began and silently calls for Daisuke to remember. The blizzard grows around them, but Daisuke is able to discern the symbolic lighthouse that Satoshi has created. Dark finds the abandoned painting in the snowy world and calls out desperately for the boy. Wielding the Wedge of Time, Satoshi braces himself to do his task. Daisuke and Freedert begin their descent down the long, winding staircase below the windmill. At the bottom they find her church, the area where the Second Hand of Time was stored. Daisuke’s memories of his kidnapping return, however Freedert’s strength is leaving her and she is becoming covered in ice. The Second Hand of Time stands above them, admitting that she has made a mistake. The glowing ice rises up behind her, but she can stop Freedert’s death no longer. The dying girl thanks Daisuke warmly, saying she wished to be with him longer. Tears stream down his face as he listens to Freedert’s pleas to continue living no matter what. Dark hears his cry and flies down to pull him out of the painting. Daisuke screams her name as he is lifted away from Freedert. The Second Hand of Time holds her hands and smiles, remaining with her in these final moments. Satoshi lowers the Wedge of Time into the painting, telling Elliot to go where he truly belongs. Daisuke struggles against Dark to no avail. They watch as Elliot descends into the painting towards Freedert, who lifts up her arms in joy. The sword pierces her chest in a burst of red petals and shatters the Second Hand of Time. In Elliot’s arms, Freedert and Elliot talk of their promise to be together forever. Risa awakens on a bench under a torn jacket, which she identifies as Hiwatari’s. A single white feather falls from it onto the ground. In the woods, Riku awakens to find Daisuke leaning against a tree, crying. He pulls her into a hug and asks her not to look at his face. She rests there with him. A light emerges from the discarded painting, creating flurries of snow. Atop the base of the windmill, Daisuke mourns with With. Dark appears beside him and comforts him about human notions of eternity. He points out the snow falling, and says it must be Freedert’s final magic. Riku arrives at the Harada home, looking out once more at the snow. At her desk, Risa contemplates the white feather and stares out her window. The snow catches the eyes of many citizens around town, causing them to pause for a moment and admire it. Daisuke remembers her final words and smiles up at the sky once more. In a dark room under the clock tower, Commissioner Hiwatari stares at a large, chained and cloaked object. Quotes * “Does that hurt? That’s good. That pain is yours. That body belongs to only you right now. If you leave the matter the way it is, Daisuke Niwa will be buried within the Second Hand of Time’s world and you’ll be able to obtain that body. Isn’t that such a wonderful thing?” - Krad to Dark * “It may be. But if that happens, it’s not interesting! I’ll make this clear to you. The only one who can give me an order is myself.” - Dark to Krad * “Why is it that you have the same eyes? You still… get in the way.. Why...” - Krad to Risa Harada * “I will open a doorway into the world inside the painting… The Second Hand of Time is a monster that we Hikari created. My ancestors could not finish the cleanup job. I’ll do it.” - Satoshi Hiwatari * “I’ll tell you one thing. Daisuke is the first one in the Niwa Family who tried to draw on his own. He may be defying the Niwa blood in his own way. You two are alike somehow...” - Dark to Satoshi * “You helped those two. Humans create things to capture time, which has no shape, in order for humans who don’t have eternity to believe in eternity. If you believe, eternity exists. Look, Daisuke… It must be falling for you. It’s Freedert’s final magic.” Dark Category:Episodes